


fair strange

by thankyouturtle



Series: strangers on the road [4]
Category: Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce, The Immortals - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Friendship, Gen, Magic, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouturtle/pseuds/thankyouturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daine isn't the only one struggling with the burden of a strange magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fair strange

That morning’s lesson had not gone well. Ma would have said Daine was feeling scratchy, all irritated for no reason. Numair seemed to understand, and suggested she go for a walk until she felt like learning, which only made Daine feel worse – guilty that she was so snappy when he was so nice, and annoyed that she felt guilty. But she’d obediently gone for a walk, all the same.

She avoided the stables, knowing exactly what Cloud would say about her behaviour. She thought about going to see the Riders – today was weapons training on horseback – but her human friends would want to know why she wasn’t with Numair. Instead she headed out towards the forest. Lady Alanna – no, just Alanna, she corrected herself – had said that it was safe enough, during the day. Daine couldn’t imagine any bandits wanting to come that close to Pirate’s Swoop. She liked George and Alanna, but they were _dangerous_ , anyone with horse sense could tell that. Evin Larse had told her the night before that George had kept a collection of ears before he became Baron of Pirate’s Swoop, and even though he liked to tease her and Miri, this time she believed him.

“And you know what they say about Lady Alanna,” one of the other Riders sitting close by had put in. “That she’s the daughter of the Trickster himself-“

“Which is a load of nonsense.” That was Calia, the tall, red-headed girl who spoke like a noble and rode like she was born in the saddle. “Maybe you can believe it of my Lady, but you’d have to believe it of Lord Thom as well – and I certainly don’t.”

“Lord Thom?” Daine had repeated, confused, and Calia had smiled at her.

“Her twin brother, you know.”

Daine hadn’t known, and now that she was alone with her own thoughts she considered it. She hadn’t liked the stocky, bearded Lord Thom, who had been seated with the King the first time she had met him – _properly_ met him, that was. But mayhap that was because his only interest had been in arguing with Numair. Now that she knew they were brother and sister, she could see the similarities. They were both like cats, secretive, solitary, even a little sly. But Lord Thom had a cat’s superiority, with his expensive clothing and gold jewellery and slightly sneering smile, and maybe something of its cruelty too.

The cooing from above was a welcome interruption to her thoughts. A lone wood pigeon circled awkwardly before accepting her invitation to land on her shoulder, which he did so, not particularly gracefully. He told her his name was Bright Eye, and he wanted to know why she felt like People but looked like a two-legger.

 _I_ am _a two-legger_ , Daine told him, automatically using the new way of talking Numair had helped her to learn. _My friend Cloud says I’m People too_. _I know it’s mighty strange, but I’m getting used to it_.

Bright Eye agreed that it was strange, and wanted to know if she had anything to eat. The two-legger who helped him and his flock with their burdens always brought them food to eat. Daine apologised, and promised she’d bring him some seed later, and asked, _What burdens do you carry, wing-brother? How can a two-legger help you with them?_ Could it be that someone from the village had wild magic, and Numair didn’t know about it?

 _We carry the Black God’s burdens_ , Bright Eye explained, and Daine felt her arm hairs stand straight up. The Black God looked after the dead. What did he have to do with wood pigeons? _The two-legger takes them away when they get too heavy_. _She’s with my flock now. Would you like to meet her?_

Daine hesitated, unsure that she wanted anything to do with the Black God. But she was curious, too, and hadn’t Alanna said the forest was safe? So she agreed, and Bright Eye, flying from tree to tree so that she could keep up, led her to a clearing. She _felt_ how Big Bright Eye’s flock was before she saw it, but her surprise over that was nothing compared to her shock when she saw just who the two-legger was. Eleni of Pirate’s Swoop, the Baron’s eldest child, sat cross-legged like a beggar in the clearing, surrounded by pigeons. Some circled the air above her, others perched on her shoulders or in her lap, and one, a young female, calmly on her left hand while Eleni talked to her.

Or did she? She wasn’t talking to the pigeon the way most two-leggers talked to birds. She seemed to be holding a conversation, like she was talking to a two-legger who wasn’t listening to her. Not wanting to disturb her, Daine reached for the female pigeon. _Greetings, wing-sister_ , she called softly. _I am Daine_.

The pigeon turned her head one way and then the other, to get a good look at her. She greeted Daine cautiously, and apologised for not flying over to see her. _The two-legger girl is talking to my burden_ , she explained.

 _What is your burden?_ Daine asked again.

 _We take two-leggers to the Black Gods_ , the pigeon explained. _Sometimes they do not wish to go, and the two-legger talks to them until they do_.

Daine found that she was hugging herself, horrified. Eleni spoke to the dead? No wonder the maids avoided looking at her. The dead were dead, and they should stay that way. She took a step back, preparing to leave before the younger girl noticed her, when Bright Eye landed with a thump on her shoulder. _She is doing a good thing_ , he told her, as if he sensed her thoughts. _She helps our burdens go where they need to_.

 _But it’s_ strange _,_ Daine told him, and then remembered that she’d said the same thing about herself. And didn’t two-leggers think she was fair monstrous herself? _That’s different_ , she told herself. _The People are_ alive _._

Despite Bright Eye’s warning weight, she took another step back – and then Eleni let go of the bird she’d been holding, and saw her. She instantly looked frightened. “Daine?” her voice was very quiet. “Please don’t hate me.”

Daine had been struck by how old Eleni seemed compared to her younger brother and sister. Like Roald and Kally, she had a sense of responsibility that was far greater than her nine years. But now, looking like she expected Daine to scream, or run, or strike her, she looked no more than a child. _And if I did any of that I_ would _be monstrous_ , Daine thought.

“If I hated you for petting birds I’d have to hate myself too,” Daine told her. “’Sides, my friends have just been telling me what you’ve been doing. And I though my magic was fair strange!”

Eleni gave Daine a quivering smile. “It’s an old magic,” she said. “Grandmama says that I had a famous ancestress who had the same Gift. But – people don’t like it. That’s why I come out here.”

“Two-leggers don’t like anything that’s different,” Daine said with feeling. She was already forgetting her own reaction.

“I’d rather I had magic like yours,” Eleni whispered. “Animals must be nicer to talk to than dead people who don’t even know they’re dead.”

Daine started to agree, but then thought better of it. “My friends say that you help them with their burdens. If you weren’t here to do it, who would?”

“They really say I help them?”

“And that you feed them, which to a pigeon is just as nice. Right, Bright Eye?”

Bright Eye cooed in agreement, and Eleni giggled. “Is his name Bright Eye? I see him a lot, but I didn’t know he had a name.”

“All People do. Would you like to know some of the others’? I suppose I don’t exactly need to introduce you.”

By the time the two girls returned for lunch, they were both well covered in pigeon feathers – and their doings – and Eleni had to run to her room to get changed in time for the meal. Daine headed for her own room by the stables, and found Numair waiting for her, playing with one of the kittens that was just starting to explore its surroundings while its watchful mother looked on.

“I see you’re in a better mood,” he said.

“I’m sorry about this morning,” Daine mumbled, and then, “Did you know – do you know about Eleni’s magic?”

“Of course,” he replied, and raised his eyebrows at her. “Are you wondering why I didn’t tell you?” Daine thought about it.

“No,” she said at last. “It’s her secret, isn’t it? But I’m glad I know now. It makes me feel less…” she trailed off. She wanted to say _alone_ , but she didn’t want him to think that she was lonely.

“I know.” The look Numair gave her was understanding. “It’s not quite the same thing, since my Gift is more – ordinary than yours-”

“It’s not _ordinary_ ,” Daine said indignantly, and Numair laughed.

“Well, a more usual type of magic, if you like. But you’re right – it’s a lot more powerful, a lot more trained, than most mages’. When I first came to Tortall I felt like I was alone, because of my Gift. Then I met Thom-”

“Lord Thom?” Daine interrupted again. “But you don’t even like him!”

“I don’t dislike him. He’s pompous and conceited and quarrelsome and refuses to admit when he’s wrong” – Numair was starting to become quite heated, but he took a breath and calmed down, and continued “- and he understands what it’s like to have to have such tight control over your power that you can never relax, lest you damage something irreparably.” He gave Daine a tired smile. “That’s what I’m trying to teach you, magelet. Control.”

“I’ll be ready for my lessons after lunch,” Daine promised him.

“Thank you,” he said, and left her, the kitten trying to pounce on his boots as he went.


End file.
